doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
John Jones
'John Jones 'était un compagnon du Onzième Docteur. Il était un chanteur et guitariste Londonien raté des années soixante, mais promit au destin de devenir une icône internationale de la pop. Il pénétra dans le TARDIS sans que ni le Docteur, ni Alice, ne s'en aperçoive, tant son manque de charisme le rendait comme invisible aux yeux d'autruis. DW : What He Wants (Comics). Il était un compagnon propre au média comics de Doctor Who, plus précisément à la série Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor chez Titan Comics et Doctor Who: Le Onzième Docteur chez Akileos pour la version française. Biographie Un Artiste sans charisme John Jones joua son premier concert dans un petit club londonien en 1962. Alice et le Docteur usèrent du TARDIS pour aller voir le premier spectacle de celui qui allait devenir une des plus grandes icônes de la pop internationale et qui était l'un des artistes préférés de la mère d'Alice. Contre toute attente, le concert était désastreux : Jones n'a aucun charisme, et personne n'écoute ses chansons. Ayant entendu Alice se plaindre et critiquer sa performance, Jones décida de les suivre pour remettre en question son opinion et Alice à sa place. Il pénétra dans le TARDIS et fut conduit en 1931, au Mississippi, sans qu'Alice ou le Docteur ne le remarque. Jones aida le Docteur à échapper, avec l'aide d'Alice, à une foule sous le joug du Chasseur de Talent. Une fois la menace hors d'état de nuire, grâce au concourt de Robert Johnson, Jones joua quelques unes de ses chansons auprès d'un feu de camps, et reçu quelques leçons et conseils de la part du bluesman. DW : What He Wants (Comics). Le manque de courage Il continua de voyager avec le Docteur et Alice et atterrirent après le Mississippi dans une base spatiale militaire appartenant à Avotreservice.corp qui faisait face à une créature qui plongeait les employés dans le coma après les avoir vidé de leur esprit. Sur cette base, Jones exprima ses doutes quant à son manque de courage et manqua de peu d'être victime de la créature qui l'attaqua alors qu'il était dans les toilettes de la cafétéria. Grâce à Alice, il pu prendre la fuite en direction du TARDIS. Là encore, il manqua de peu de se faire tuer par Auguste Hart et son escadron d'agents de sécurité lourdement armés. Cependant, le Docteur intervint, et tous purent rentrer dans le TARDIS. DW : Whodunnit ? (Comics) ; The Sound of our Voices (Comics). Dans une autre aventure, alors qu'un Nimon tentait de s'emparer du TARDIS et de déclencher une bombe à trou noir, Jones fondit en larme face à son manque de courage et sa catatonie. Le Docteur l'encouragea très vite à faire face à ses peurs, si bien qu'il sacrifia sa vie pour sauver celle d'Alice. Par chance, une limace temporelle du Time Vortex s'accrocha au TARDIS et fit que le temps s'y écoule à l'envers. Le Docteur ayant eût conscience de ces bonds dans le passé, pu réécrire les événements et éviter la mort de Jones. DW : Space in Dimension Relative and Time (comics) Atteint de boulimie, il mangea un beignet d'origine extraterrestre alors que lui et le Docteur devait arrêter une guerre entre les Amstrons et les J'arrodic qui faisait rage au dessus de la Terre en trouvant un vide juridique dans le musée juridique sacré Amstrons. Ceci lui provoqua une douloureuse indigestion qui l'empêchait d'aider le Docteur et le paralysait. (DW : The Eternal Dogfight (comics)) Le Docteur conclut qu'un parasite que Jones avait ingéré s'en prenait à ses centres émotionnels. De plus, ARC aussi ressentait la souffrance de Jones et inversement, Jones ressentait la peur d'ARC. Cerné par des soldats Amstrons, Alice cependant réclama au nom de la Terre son droit "d'envoyer l'astronaute de l'infini par le portail de la création", comme le spécifiait un ouvrage du musée. Les gardes cessèrent leur hostilité et donnèrent l'ordre de préparer une chambre pour le Docteur et ses compagnons. En effet, à une époque lointaine, les scientifiques Amstrons et J'arrodic réussirent à ouvrir un trou de ver vers un autre univers. Les deux peuples décidèrent d'envoyer deux explorateurs de leur espèce respective dans cet inconnue pour qu'ils décrivent ce qu'ils voient et reviennent. Lors de la première expédition, les deux voyageurs dirent voir "le visage du créateur", ne dirent plus rien, et jamais ne revinrent. D'autres explorateurs ont été envoyé, sans plus de succès, et au fil du temps, un conflit théologique sur l'image de ce Dieu naquit entre les deux espèces et donna naissance à cette guerre. Comme aucun astronaute n'était jamais revenu, le conflit ne pouvait se résoudre. Mais Alice, au nom de la Terre, avait réclamé son droit d'exploration et d'observation. Ce qui signifiait : pas de voyage en TARDIS, mais dans le vaisseau de même modèle que les premiers astronautes ; deux passagers exclusivement humain. La décision fut prise par l'Amstrons : Alice et Jones, affalé en pleur sur un sofa, tordu de douleur et tenant dans ses bras ARC, allaient être les astronautes de l'infini. Une transgression de ce règlement, et la Terre était condamné. Le vaisseau traversa le portail et passa le trou de ver. Alice et Jones se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté : un espace beau, si beau que les passagers précédents, dont on en voyait les épaves, avaient dut se laisser mourir à le contempler. Cependant, Alice ne fût pas aussi sensible à cette beauté et décida de faire demi-tour. Ceci permit de mettre fin au conflit. L'indigestion de Jones se dissipa. (DW : The Infinite Astronaut (Comics)) Xavi Moonburst Dans le but de mettre fin aux agissements d'Avotreservice.corp, Le TARDIS se matérialisa à son QG qui était situé sur un astéroïde totalement urbanisé alors que Jones composait de nouvelles chansons. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal de l'astre Le Docteur demanda à voir le PDG de l'entreprise en se présentant comme le nouvel actionnaire majoritaire. Malgré les refus de l'hôtesse, une voix à travers une enceinte permit au Docteur de monter rencontrer le PDG. Il prit l’ascenseur, malgré les avertissements d'Alice qui sentait venir un piège. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Jones, Alice et ARC se retournèrent : l'ensemble des personnes du hall les fixaient avec des rayons lumineux sortants de leurs bouches et de leurs yeux. Dans le hall, ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper à la foule, et Alice fit une réflexion sur la nature d'ARC et du chasseur de talent : et s'ils étaient une partie d'une seule et même entité divisée, comme celle à Rokhandi ? Mais avant d'arriver à conclure son raisonnement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Jones et Alice se retournèrent sur le Docteur. Cependant, pris de panique, ils le fuirent grâce à ARC qui dégagea le personnel du Hall et coururent vers le TARDIS qui se dématérialisa avant qu'ils pussent rentrer. Alors ils fuirent au loin sous la pluie : la personne qui sortit de l'ascenseur et qui lui ressemblait n'était plus le Docteur mais était devenu le Directeur général. (DW : The Rise and Fall (Comics)) Depuis plusieurs mois Alice, Jones et ARC sont en fuites, poursuivis par Avotreservice.corp, et avec comme seul allié un hologramme de la vrai personnalité du Docteur. Beaucoup de choses ont changé : Le chasseur de talent avait donné au Docteur ce qu'il voulait, et désormais il travaillait pour Avotreservice city depuis son TARDIS transformé en gratte-ciel et protègait la planète. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire et personne n'avait besoin d'être sauvé. Tout le monde était content. " le Docteur avait créé un monde sûr où les habitants qu'il avait récupérés dans leurs mondes respectifs seraient protégés. Et ce faisant, il s'était guéri lui-même. Plus de monstres, plus d'histoires." Dans une maison, un groupe d'enfant raconte une histoire, celle de Xavi Moonburst. Mais à peine ont-ils commencé que des Effaceurs apparaissent dans le salon. Ils appartiennaient à la compagnie et certifiaient que l'histoire était la propriété de la compagnie. Mais à peine avaient-ils commencé leur procédure, que du toit surgit Xavi Moonburst, alias Jones, qui les mit hors d'état de nuire. L'instant d'après surgit des ombres, un individu habillé d'un nœud papillon qui somme aux enfants de se cacher et de raconter des tas d'histoires sur le Docteur, alias Alice. Plus tard, Jones conduisit Alice vers ARC dont l'état s'empirait : ARC, le chasseur de talent, et l'Entité prisonnière et exploité à l'intérieur du TARDIS étaient différentes parties d'un même tout et ARC ressentait ce que subissait l'Entité. Il était proche de la mort, aussi, décidèrent-ils de pénétrer dans le TARDIS. Jones, Alice, ARC se dirigeait vers un entrepôt lorsque des Effaceurs apparurent et leur barrèrent la route. Sur le point d'être arrêté, du toits de différents immeubles surgirent des individus se faisant tous passer pour Xavi Moonburst et sautèrent sur les Effaceurs. Alice et les autres purent s'enfuir et aller récupérer dans l'entrepôt une voiture que Jones avait lui-même customisé. Coincés dans un embouteillage, ARC s'évanouit et d'autres Effaceurs s'approchaient d'eux. Alice prit le volant et tenta de s'enfuir, mais ils furent pris en chasse par deux vaisseaux qui leurs tirèrent dessus, et ils allèrent s'écraser contre les murs du TARDIS. Sauvés par ARC, ils se firent tout de même emprisonnés. Du haut du TARDIS, dans le bureau du Directeur Général, enchainés, le Directeur ordonna au chasseur de talent d'utiliser leurs histoires pour nourrir l'Entité qui "alimente la matrice étendue du TARDIS. Laquelle maintient en vie cette ville et ses habitants. Ce qui constitue... Un mal nécessaire". Ayant dit cela, le Directeur ressentit une douleur qui était le signe d'un sursaut de son ancienne conscience morale. Alice réussit à exploiter cette faille. Le Directeur, alors perplexe à causes des paroles d'Alice, se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il était, à son histoire. Il ré-accepta cette part de sa personnalité et redevint le Docteur. Alors, peut-être nourrie par l'histoire du Docteur, peut-être parce que le Docteur en avait fait le choix, ou peut-être parce que les histoires voulaient retournées à leur propriétaire, l'Entité explosa sa zone de confinement et le chasseur de talent, et le TARDIS décolla, provoquant la destruction d'Avotreservice city. Le look parfait Depuis la destruction d'Avotreservice city, l'Entité s'était enfuie dans le vortex temporel et errait dans l'espace, "seul et effrayé". Pour la localiser, le Docteur demanda à ARC de se brancher au circuit télépathique du TARDIS. Ils se téléportèrent près d'elle mais à un temps précédant la séparation. La panique s'installa. Le TARDIS était, par sa propre volonté, sur le point de rentrer en collision avec le vaisseau d'Avotreservice.corp qui les avait séparé, et donc d'entraîner un paradoxe temporel. Le Docteur n'eût pas le temps de l'arrêter. Le TARDIS explosa avant l'impact Jones se retrouva seul dans la piscine du TARDIS. Très vite, une voix l'appela. C'était une projection de sa forme, de son look et de son identité parfaite telle qu'il la désirait. La projection se proposait d'offrir à Jones ce qu'il désirait en échange de devenir son esclave, ce qu'il refusa. La projection alors disparût. Alice utilisa les circuits télépathiques du TARDIS pour demander à Jones de la rejoindre. Une fois cela fait, Alice qui lui expliqua ce que le TARDIS lui avait communiqué avant de l'appeler : la machine s'était délibérément brisée pour "évacuer quelque chose qui s'était introduite en elle". Ils devinèrent que la chose que le TARDIS voulait expulser était le Chasseur de talent : il s'était caché dans le TARDIS et n'avait pas explosé comme le pensait Alice. ARC rejoignit Alice et Jones, mais fût suivit par le Chasseur qui lui apparût sous les traits de la mère d'Alice. Elle n'en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé, et le Chasseur reprit la forme du look parfait de Jones. Il essayait de convaincre Alice de lui laisser le TARDIS pour qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'elle désirait. Mais Alice, toujours liée télépathiquement au TARDIS, commanda l'ouverture des portes. Le Docteur pût alors repérer le TARDIS et se diriger vers lui. Le chasseur tenta d'intimider ARC, mais ce dernier le frappa de toute sa masse et l'éjecta du vaisseau. Le Docteur, une fois rentré dans le vaisseau, donna la marche à suivre : récupérer l'Entité avant que le Chasseur de talent ne le fasse. (DW : Four Dimensions (Comics)) Disparition 1976, Le Docteur et John Jones étaient sur une moto et longaient le mur de Berlin. Des soldats leur tiraient dessus. A la poursuite de l'Entité, elle venait de s'échapper à travers un trou de ver qu'elle avait elle-même produit. Un hélicoptère se rapprocha. Le Docteur accéléra et passa la faille. Lui et Jones se retrouvèrent dans l'espace, avec une gigantesque boule de feu derrière eux. Le Docteur flottait dans le vide spatial. Il prit appui sur Jones, s'élança vers sa moto et appuya sur un bouton. Le TARDIS se matérialisa, et ARC les attrapa. Alice Obiefune eût à peine le temps de s'occuper du Docteur qu'il se jeta sur les commandes du TARDIS pour éviter la boule de feu. Mais le TARDIS refusait de s'éloigner : elle voulait aider cette OVNI liée à l'Entité et qui allait s'écraser sur Terre au temps de la Rome Antique. Malgré des efforts pour faire changer sa trajectoire, le TARDIS se détacha de l'OVNI qui s'écrasa sur Terre. Après l'impact, des ombres provenant de lieu du crash s'approchèrent de deux légionnaires romains : c'était des Cybermen contrôlées par l'Entité. Le TARDIS atterrît près de la troupe de Cybermen, éjecta le Docteur et ses compagnons et les enferma dehors. Le Docteur expliqua la présence des Cybermen : l'Entité avait dut intercepter leur vaisseau, puis en prendre le contrôle. Avec l'aide de ARC et de l'empereur Constantin et ses légions romaines, ils réussirent à battre en retraite sur le pont Milvius mais étaient et allaient être impuissant à enrayer définitivement la menace. Pendant la fuite, l'Entité avait pris possession de Jones. Et plus tard, même si le Docteur réussit à sauver Rome et à empêcher l'invasion, il ne pût empêcher l'Entité de s'enfuir à nouveau. ARC semblait profondément attristé de cela. Le TARDIS refusait toujours de s'ouvrir, et Jones était porté disparu. (DW : Conversion (Comics)) Union avec l'Entité et épanouissement Depuis les événements du pont Milvius, Jones a disparut. Dans son grenier, brisant le quatrième mur, il nous parle de ses souvenirs, de son rêve de devenir une étoile de la musique, et que bien qu'il soit mort, il soit devenu une étoile. Cependant, ARC communiqua avec Jones et commença à lui parler par contact psychique, lui demander où il était. Mais Jones, qui se croyait mort, ne crût pas avoir vraiment entendu sa voix. Il volait dans les airs et passait au-dessus de la maison de sa mère à laquelle il voulait tant parler de ses aventures. Soudain, ARC, Alice et le Docteur apparurent à Jones pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort mais absorbé par l'Entité. Cependant, il allait bientôt mourir : l'Entité se dirigeait vers "la fin du flux temporel". Cependant, le lien psychique se brisait, et l'Entité, effrayée, fuyait vers "le néant". Pour l'arrêter, Jones devait lui redonner de l'espoir envers la réalité, utiliser son talent pour lui redonner confiance. Soudain, une énorme masse blanche, semblable à un vaisseau spatial apparut devant le Docteur, Alice et ARC. En sortit Jones, mais sous une forme spéciale dut à son union avec l'Entité. Il lui avait redonné "de la bienveillance à l'égard des choses" en lui chantant ses chansons. L'Entité avait compris que le Docteur et ses compagnons n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Il leur proposa de les amener où ils voulaient dans le temps et dans l'espace. Par cet acte, ARC et l'Entité faisait de nouveau un. Le Docteur leur demanda de le conduire vers le TARDIS. Ils téléportèrent vers Londres, en 2015. Le Docteur courut vers son TARDIS qui avait rejoint le Seigneur du Temps le plus proche : sa mère qui était en fait le Chasseur de talent. Avec ARC et l'Entité, Jones empêchaient le chasseur de talent de s'enfuir avec le TARDIS. Grâce à l'aide d'Alice, le Docteur se ressaisit et trouver le moyen de dématérialiser, de rentrer dans le TARDIS et d'en reprendre le contrôle. Ayant compris que le TARDIS ne répondait plus à sa volonté, le chasseur de talent sortit. Or, ils s'étaient matérialisé sur l'Entité, et le chasseur de talent fût pris par le col par Jones. Il lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, lui promettant de le lui donner pour toujours. Le chasseur de talent l'exprima, mais fût réabsorbé par l'Entité. Après cette ultime victoire, Le Docteur demanda si ARC avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de l'Entité, mais ce dernier répondit "nous ne faisons qu'un, Docteur.", alors le Docteur les quitta. Jones se vit proposer de rester uni à ARC et l'Entité ou de voyager avec le Docteur. Il quitta ARC mais demanda au Docteur de le ramener. Ils retournèrent en 1962, à l'endroit même où Jones était monté dans le TARDIS : le club où il avait fait ses premiers concerts. Il remercia le Docteur de lui avoir révélé tout son potentiel, et sachant que la mère d'Alice assistait aux premiers concert de Jones, il lui proposa de rentrer pour venir la voir. Sur scène, Jones n'était plus ce chanteur sans charisme et sans présence, mais s'épanouissait. Et le public dansait et appréciait ses chansons. (DW : The Comfort of the Good (Comics)) Personnalité Bien qu'au départ, il ne possédait aucun charisme et très peu d'initiative ou de courage, Jones était une personne rêveuse. Il est un artiste qui a tout moment peut se mettre à chanter ou a composer des paroles et des musiques. C'est une personne qui porte beaucoup d'attention à progresser dans la pratique de son art, comme par exemple auprès de Robert Johnson. Ses rencontres avec le Docteur lui permit de s'épanouir dans l'exploration de son identité artistique et de son potentiel musical. Pris d'inspirations, il composait sans arrêt et changeait constamment de look. Si au début il était une personne sans courage et couarde, sous l'identité de Xavi Moonburst, il devint une figure héroïque, inspirant de l'espoir, et pleine d'initiative. C'est sous cette identité qu'il participa notamment vivement à lutter contre les Effaceurs et le Directeur Général. Son union avec L'Entité acheva son évolution vers plus de profondeur, d'assurance et de maturité. C'est avec ce nouvel aura qu'il assuma ses chansons qui donnèrent de l'espoir et de la confiance à l'Entité. Cette union, et ses aventures avec le Docteur lui permirent de passer d'un artiste raté et sans charisme à un artiste énergique, et de se mettre sur la voie de sa futur carrière d'icône de la pop. Habitudes et signes particuliers Jones pratique la guitare et le chant. Il est auteur-compositeur. Notes Le personnage de John Jones est inspiré de David Bowie. En effet, les dessinateurs le feront très souvent changer d'apparence. Par ailleurs, la mère d'Alice connaissait John Jones comme une icône de la Pop semblable à David Bowie. Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Personnages de comics